


just another night

by loveing_you_isharsh



Category: DOLL-EYE (twisted-doctor)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, F/M, Gift For An AU I Saw On Tumblr, Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Polly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveing_you_isharsh/pseuds/loveing_you_isharsh
Summary: The wind howled outside of the building, as Polly was asleep. She was pretending, actually. Not wanting to go through another night with him.
Relationships: Birdie/Mystery, Mystery/Polly, Polly/Mystery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	just another night

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this was suppose to be a Loba/Rev fanfic, but after seeing Marsha's AU I just had to! I really like her idea in the AU, and thought that maybe I could write some thing for it too.
> 
> Before you scroll down, please understand that this has very sensitive topics. Read the tags again if you don't know what I'm talking about!! I encourage that you don't torture yourself by cringing, and/or wanting to feel disgusted.
> 
> Another thing I would like to point out is that this is my first time writing a sex scene with an underage character! May contain some cringing parts! So, be aware!!

The wind howled outside of the building as, Polly was a sleep. She was pretending, actually. Not wanting to go through another night with him.

The room she was in was very dark. Indicating that it was nighttime. You could still see some stuff laying around in to room, but not so clearly. 

She was trying to not cry. So very hard. 

She remembers the day they first met, the day he ganged her trust enough to kidnap her. Oh, how she missed the outside world. The days where she was free and happy. Now, kept locked up, unable to go outside, and is nothing but a sex toy. 

Her eyes shot wide open when she heard footsteps coming her way. A wave of panicked and excitement washed over her, holding on to his doll for dear life. Trying to calm herself down, at the same time, pretending to sleep. She didn’t want to do it, but for unknown reasons, she wanted it to happen. She didn’t understood why, but sometimes she would pretend to wake up. And, let him have his way with her.

Hearing the bedroom door unlock and opened, Polly was having a battle in her head whether she wanted to pretend to wake up sleepy, or just stay put and pretend to be sleeping. It went on for a while, until she felt his hand touch her hip, making her stomach drop and butterflies explode.

She wanted to scream at him and tell him to fuck off, yet, she didn’t do anything. Just stayed there, waiting for this to blow over. The side of not wanting to do it won, and so she continues to not respond or talk. Just breathe in little breaths. Keeping her eyes shut, but not too tight. Making sure that it was convincing enough to understand she was asleep.  


Yet, that wasn’t going to stop him from having ‘fun’. “Hey, Polly.” His raspy voice rang in her head, but still stayed put. She could feel his hand move slowly up to her stomach, then her shoulder. She shudder at his light touches, but still remained to stay still and not make a peep.

“Mystery knows you’re up, sugar, get up and play with Mystery.” He stated facts.

Knowing too well that there was no choice in avoiding him, she sighed and looked up to see him. Slightly drowsy from just resting. She forced a smile, and rubbed her eyes, “Hey, Mystery”

Quietly, he whispered, “Why do you pretend to sleep? You always seem to enjoy it when Mystery touches you~”

Feeling his grip tighten on her shoulder. She felt hopeless. Nothing was going to keep her away from him. No matter how hard she tried. The outside world is a dangerous place, as she already tried to escape. No matter how many times she asked adults for help, they would ignore her, try to capture her, or threaten to call the police. Of course, this was due to her being naked and dirty. Others getting the hint of her being a skank or a homeless.

She had to come back. ‘No choice’, she thought. As long as this man, who calls himself Mystery, could give her food and shelter she will stay by his side. For now.  


She then turned her body towards him. Slightly covered up from his doll, Mago. And her legs shut together.

Mystery then moved his hand to her fluffed chest. He loved looking down at her. So small, and so soft she was. Her skin was like silk. And the best part was that she was all to himself. Nobody else’s. His, and only his. Slowly moving his hand down to her stomach. 

Polly shuddered at the touch, and felt tears threatening to fall. Burning the side of her eyes. Her throat starting to badly ache, and the heated feeling down at her area. Her stomach twisted and curled. Knowing how wrong this is, but couldn’t help but feel aroused and heated. She needed this.

And the only person that was going to give it to her, was Mystery. 

The guy was old, tall, and smelt badly of rot. Like a dead body. He had many bugs in his hair, and his clothes we’re disgusting. His tongue and gums were black, with his teeth yellow and green. He didn’t take care of himself.

But, she didn’t really care if he was like this. She used to, actually, but after time, gotten used to it. She knew nobody was perfect, even if they kept themselves clean. She didn’t like to be clean sometimes, so who’s to judge?

She felt his hand move to her clit. Rubbing ever-so slightly. She gasped and moaned quietly and moved her body towards his fingers. Opening her legs to give him more access.  


Mystery was smirking. He loved that he has someone that could give him what he wants, and to enjoy what he has to give. Just how she moaned and begs for more, it pushes him over the edge.

He then felt his cock hardened in his pants, and started to unbuckle it. Along with removing his coat and shirt. 

Polly was excited for what’s to come. Pupils turning in to hearts, and face becoming flustered. Voices in her head telling her to push him away and defend herself, while the other voices says quite the opposite. She then felt his long, skinny, index finger pushed into her hole. She gasped out of shock and groaned. His finger wasn’t wet, and it burned inside her. She bite her tongue, with a tear coming down her cheek. Hoping that she lubes up before he replaces his finger with his cock, she tried to move with his finger. 

What sucks about having sex with this guy, is that fact that he doesn’t really take his time.

Feeling him place another finger in her, she gripped the bed sheets. Making her knuckles white. It hurt, very badly. Polly bite her tongue even harder. More tears falling down her face. Still trying to move in his rhythm. 

Pulling out his fingers, Polly looked up horrified, “W-Wait, you still need to lube me up..” It came out like a whisper.

Mystery grinned and hovered over Polly’s small figure. 

Not saying anything, he shoved his long length in her hole. She screamed out in pain, and gripped the sheets even tighter. Now biting her cheeks, making them bleed. Tears uncontrollably running down her face. 

“Mystery! Not so—ah!—hard!!”

Whimpering and squirming, she tried to push at his shoulders, and begged him to stop. It hurt, and she hated it. She doesn’t feel what she felt twenty minutes ago. No, she feels helpless, scared, and disgusting. 

Pounding into her small hole without mercy. Even though it hurts for Mystery too, he doesn’t care. He’s been craving this moment for so long. To see her squirm and yelp. To beg and plead for him to stop. And the faces she makes, it just really pushes him over the edge. 

He then pressed his face in to her neck, and bite it. Hearing her cry out and moan to him closely, very closely. He could feel Polly digging her nails in his back, but still kept going. He felt himself coming close with every harsh pound. 

The same with Polly. Even though it hurts, really badly, she can feel herself coming. That's what she craved, mostly, out of their sex.

And just like that, both Polly and Mystery came. 

Mystery pulled himself out, seeing blood and cum oozing out of Polly. He then scooted Polly over for him to lie down. He was exhausted. 

Polly, on the other hand, was still crying. Her body ached and her clit was bleeding. She knew. She knew she should have listened to her other thoughts. She knew that this would happen, and yet, her mind made her believe that this was going to be different. Her throat ached from her screaming and whimpering. The disgusting feeling never leaving her. She curled up in to a ball, and faced the wall (away from Mystery). 

Mystery took notice of this, and sighed. He rubbed her shoulder, and faced her way. Spooning her from behind, and stroking her feathers. He was the only one there to notice her pain. He was the only one there to make her feel better. He needed to take care of her if he wants her to stay. 

Even though he can just let her suffer here, and get another victim, there was something in his cold, lonely, heart that made him feel the need to keep her. Now, this was something he’s never felt, and he’s too scared to admit it yet. Just seeing the way she smiled, the way she looked so cute and vulnerable, just makes his heart jump. Even the thought of it makes his heart jump. 

Hearing her crying break down into hiccups, in to silence. He smiled, knowing he succeeded in calming her down. Even so, he kept on spooning her and stroking her. Wanting to make her feel safe in his arms, and to let her know he's the only one there to comfort her.

In a swift, he felt that she turned around to face him. 

Catching a glimpse of her puppy dog eyes, she faced down and hide her face in to his chest. He felt his heart jumping again—mixing with his anxiety—he tried to calm himself down by taking in deep breathes.

“M-Mystery..?”

‘Oh no! She knows!!’ He thought, panicking even more. 

“Next t-time.. c-c-c-ould you please take i-it s..slow…?” 

‘Phew..’ He smiled down at her muffling in his fur chest. 

“Oh, my love, Mystery will think about it!” 

“Y-You… promise??”

He stared at the wall for some time, until; “Yes.. I promise.”

The both of them stayed in silence until they both feel asleep. Not knowing what time it was, but did it really matter?

‘It was just another night. Like any other…’, Polly thought as she cuddled up close to Mystery. 

‘Just another fucking night...’

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! 
> 
> Criticism is accepted! So please ^^
> 
> I was also kind of worried to upload this, because half of me wants Marsha to see this, and half of me doesn't. And, sense I'm uploading this in a public website, I'm kind a nervous ^^`


End file.
